Revenge
by Cybella
Summary: The Authority has given Adrian Neville an ultimatum: give up the NXT title or his girlfriend of 10 years will be fired from being a writer. When she ends up fired anyway, secrets come out and revenge is best served cold.


It has been a couple of days since the Authority told Adrian that he had to give up the title or his girlfriend Taylor would be fired. He hadn't even told her what was going on. She asked what the meeting was about, but he would never tell her. He knew how she would react. They had been going together for ten wonderful years. He still couldn't believe that this was happening.

Adrian stood in his locker room, staring at the title. He was happy he finally won this title after so long. All of his hard work led to this. Then again, his girlfriend had been with him since before the beginning of his career and he loved her for that. She had been with him thick and thin and he didn't want to lose her. She was too special. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard the door open and one of his friends, Tyler Breeze stepped in.

"What's up Uggo?"

Adrian snorted at the nickname.

"Are you ever going to drop the nickname?"

"Never. You're stuck with it for life. You never answer my question."

"Nothing much."

"And I'm the king of England."

Adrian snorted at that.

"You wouldn't be a good king."

"You never know. Now answer my question."

"The authority is getting on my last nerves."

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"A couple of days ago, the assholes decided to give me an ultimatum for no reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, for whatever reason, they are threatened by my relationship with Taylor and gave me the choice of either giving up the title and she'll have her job or don't give up the title she will be fired. They said I had a week to think about it."

Tyler looked at Adrian with a blank look on his face.

"Are you serious right now and you just telling me this?"

"Yes, and I haven even told Taylor yet. Besides, I was still shocked myself. "

"What the hell you waiting for dumbass?"

"I know how she's going to react. You've seen it before."

Tyler shivered and nodded. Taylor is not someone you'd want to cross.

"Oh. What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know. A part of me wants to give up the title so Taylor can keep her job and another part of me don't because…."

"You worked hard for this and she knows this." Tyler finished

"Is that selfish?"

"Maybe."

Adrian sighed. He put the championship belt in his bag and put the bag on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Tyler asked

"What I need to."

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Adrian laid in the bed awake. Taylor was next to him sleeping without a care. The meeting that he had with the authority kept replaying in his mind. He thought it was weird that they came up with this ultimatum all of a sudden. Give up the title and Taylor's job will be safe or don't give up the tile and Taylor will be fired. It made him wondered if Taylor had found something the authority didn't want anybody to know. She did worked with them on the storyline and feuds.<p>

He turned to his side and watched Taylor. They had known each other since they were six years old but started dating when they were 18 years old. He always thought he would be in the friend zone when it came to her. She's a beautiful woman with long black hair, chocolate skin, honey gold eyes and a beautiful smile.

"You're thinking too hard."

Adrian was startled as Taylor opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?" Adrian asked

"You're thinking too hard. What's on your mind?"

"Too much stuff."

"Does it have something to do with that meeting you had two days ago."

Adrian stopped breathing for a moment. Damn her for being so smart.

"That's part of it."

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"I can handle it."

"I want to help you."

Adrian sighed.

"Please let me handle this. Trust me on this. I can handle this."

Taylor looked skeptical.

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"You need to do something for me though."

"Anything."

"Be careful."

"Always."

* * *

><p>A week later, Adrian stalked into the Authority's office with a determined look on his face. The superstars and divas moved out his way once they saw that look. Once he got to the office, he threw the door back, walking in. Triple H and Stephanie looked up startled, but smirked once they saw who it was.<p>

"Adrian, just the man we wanted to see." Said Triple H

"Did you come up with a decision?" asked Stephanie

Adrian didn't say anything, just threw the championship on the desk.

"There's your answer."

Before Adrian could walk out, Triple H stopped him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we made the decision for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adrian yelled

Triple H threw the championship back at Adrian.

"We knew you were going to do something like this, so we fired you little girlfriend for you." Stephanie said with a smirk "We couldn't have our champion dropping the title for some wannabe writer."

"Fuck you bitch. That so call wannabe writer is my girlfriend and the only good writer you'll ever have on your so called creative team. If you could call them that."

Adrian walked out of the office. Triple H growled.

"Sweetheart, calm down. We got what we wanted." Said Stephanie

* * *

><p>Adrian almost ran down the hallway looking for Taylor. He could see people staring at him wondering what was going on. He finally got to his locker room and noticed Taylor and her bag gone and that Tyler, Sami Zayn, Corey Graves and Bayley were staring at him.<p>

"Did you see Taylor at all today?" he asked

Bayley got up, walked towards Adrian and slapped him. Tyler, Corey, Sami, and Arian all gasp, with shocked looks on their faces.

"Yeah, we saw her. She was so pissed. She came in screaming and ranting. I asked her what was wrong and she said that the authority called her to their office and told her that she was fired because _YOU _had decided to keep your _DAMN_ championship." Said Bayley

Adrian shook his head.

"I know what they said. They lied to her. I just went there to give back the championship and they just smirked at me and said to keep it because they already fired her, because in their words, they didn't want their champion dropping the title for some wannabe writer."

Bayley gasped while Sami, Corey and Tyler stared at him in shock.

"I can't believe this." Said Sami

"Which is why I need to find Taylor now. Did she say where she was going?" Adrian asked

"She said she was going to catering to say goodbye, but that was a while ago." Said Corey

"Did she say anything else about where she was going?" Adrian asked

"No."

Adrian ran out of the locker room and started looking for Taylor. There were a few disgusted looks thrown his way from a few of Taylor's friends; Paige, Emma and Charlotte but he didn't noticed. After 30 minutes, he found Taylor sitting on one of the equipment boxes in the hallway sniffling. He walked up to her.

"Taylor."

Taylor looked up to see Adrian standing in front of her. She got up and walked past Adrian with him following her.

"Taylor, please listen to me."

"You got nothing I want to hear. You said it all to the authority."

"I didn't say anything to them other than the fact I gave up the championship."

"Lies. They told me that you couldn't stand being with me anymore because I'm not the type of person a champion should be with and you could do better."

"They are lying to you. I have never said those words. We have known each other and been together for too long for me to even think that. You are my world-"

"Stop it. You got what you wanted."

Taylor walked down the corridor with Adrian following her. They began arguing over what was said, who said what, etc. People were staring at them as they argued. Triple H and Stephanie smirked.

"What will it take for you to believe me?" Adrian asked

"Why should I believe you? I asked you what was wrong and you wouldn't tell me." Taylor said

"I have never lied to you and I won't start now. I went there today to give up the title because you're that important to me and so you can keep your job."

Taylor stared at Adrian. She wanted to believe him. They'd been through a lot together. She then looked skeptical. What did he mean about him giving up the title? And how did he know about her job? Taylor looked around Adrian to see the authority still there, smirking. She smirked right back at them causing their smirk to drop a little. As she turned to walk away, Adrian grabbed her arm lightly.

"Adrian, let go."

"Taylor, please."

"Adrian not now."

Adrian let go of Taylor's arm and watched as she walked away. He could hear some of the wrestlers and divas murmuring about what had happened. He saw Corey, Tyler, Bayley and Sami shaking their heads. Adrian walked towards one of the doors and walked out of the building. He got into his car and sat there. He let out a scream of frustration. Tears slid down his face as he thought about what had happened. Adrian leaned his head against the steering wheel and began to cry.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock on his window. Adrian looked up to see Corey and Tyler standing outside. He opened the door and got out.

"Don't say "I told you so" Tyler."

"I wasn't." Tyler said

"What's going to happen now?" Corey asked

"I don't know." Adrian said

"How about I talk to her." Said Tyler

Both Adrian and Corey looked at Tyler.

"What do you mean?" they asked

"Let's give her a few day to cool off and I'll try my hand at talking to her and get her to understand what's going on. Emotions are running high right now and the last thing we need is another fight breaking out between you two."

Adrian sighed. He just wished that Taylor believed him. He knew he should've told her, but he thought that he could've handled it on his own.

"Fine." Adrian said

"Good." Tyler said "Now you're taking us to the hotel."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Tyler walked towards Adrian and Taylor's apartment door. Adrian had stayed in a hotel because to give her some space. He knocked on the door and Taylor opened it after a minute.<p>

"Hey, Tyler. What up?"

"Wanted to see how you're doing."

Taylor moved so Tyler could walk in. Taylor closed the door and turned around.

"Did Adrian tell you to come here?"

Tyler looked offended.

"I can't come here to see my friend?"

Taylor gave Tyler a hard look.

"Tyler, I know you."

"Alright, alright. That was part of it."

Taylor sighed and went towards the kitchen with Tyler following her.

"Why would he keep that from me? Why couldn't he just told what was going on?"

"You didn't exactly give him the chance to explain." Said Tyler

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not taking sides."

"I asked him what was going on. I begged him to tell me and he didn't. And then I hear that he couldn't stand me and why would he want to be with a wannabe writer."

"Yes. Do you honestly think Adrian would say that? He is so much in love with you, it's not even funny. He would drop that title if it would mean that you would still be there."

Taylor sighed.

"Look at it from my perspective."

"I did, and I understand how you could've felt that way, but, you still could've talked to Adrian about this and gotten his side of the story."

"Okay. How did he know about me being fired then?"

"The authority had talked to Adrian and gave him an ultimatum of either keeping the title and you being fired or giving up the tile and you would be able to keep your job. The day that you found out about your job, he had already planned on giving the title back. He walked into their office and tried to give the title back to them so that you can keep your job. Obviously it didn't work. From what he was told, they had already knew that he was going to give the title back to them so they fired you already. All those things they said to you were lies. Adrian would never say anything bad about you."

Taylor rubbed her eyes. Her eyes were hurting from all the crying she did over the last three days.

"I don't get it. This don't make any sense. What they did is so stupid."

"I know that." Said Tyler "I'm just saying that the authority is not as smart as they think they are. They don't think things through. This ultimatum of theirs just came up all of a sudden. Why would they have a problem with you dating Adrian now when they knew you two have been dating for 10 years?"

Taylor thought about what Tyler said and agreed.

"You need to talk to Adrian. Okay? He's about to lose his mind."

"Okay, I'll talk to him."

"Good. You two owe me."

Taylor snorted.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Adrian and Taylor met, talked things over and their relationship was back on. They weren't jumping back to what they had before the fight, but they were working things out. The Authority didn't know about Adrian and Taylor getting back together, but they will, and it won't be good for them.<p>

There were a few people who still believed that Adrian chose the title over Taylor and tried to fight him in Taylor's honor, but the fights never happened once they were told what really happened. Same thing happened with Paige, Emma and Charlotte. They were getting ready to claw Adrian's eyes out, until Taylor told them what really happened. A few more days later, Adrian, Taylor, Bayley, Sami, and Tyler were in Adrian's locker room getting ready for the show to begin when suddenly Corey burst through the door with two DVD's in his hand.

"What is wrong with you?" yelled Tyler

"I was given these two DVD's by Paige on the way here."

"What's on them?" Sami asked

"I don't know, but Paige said whatever it was, it had something to do with the authority and to use it however I wanted. I asked her where she got these from and she said not to worry about it."

Corey gave the DVD's to Taylor.

"Is there a place where we can watch these?" asked Tyler

"I have my laptop with me. We can try with that." Said Bayley

"Go get it."

Bayley got her laptop out of her bag and turned it on. Once it was on, she put one of the DVD's in and played it. On this one, it showed Stephanie McMahon in her office in a very compromising position with Randy Orton. They were kissing and talking about Stephanie getting a divorce from Triple H and leaving him with nothing. They also talked about getting rid of Taylor in case Taylor found out about what they were doing. As soon as they began to have sex, Bayley turned the DVD off.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Corey

"I'm afraid to find out what on the other DVD." Said Sami

Bayley took the first DVD out of her laptop, put the other one in, and played it. On this one, Triple H was in the same office, with Nikki Bella. He was telling her about how he was going to divorce Stephanie and take her money. Then, he was going to spend it on her. Nikki also asked about Taylor since she had worked with him and Stephanie on the storylines and feuds. Triple H said he was going to handle Taylor. Again, Bayley turned the DVD off before the sex began.

"Why is everybody out to get me?" Taylor asked

"Well, you could ruined them because you are well loved by everyone on the roster, especially Vince and if you had found this out on your own and told Vince, Triple H and Stephanie could easily be replaced." Said Corey

"Maybe you can use that to your advantage. Now is not the time to be nice. " Said Tyler

"I wasn't planning on being nice." Said Taylor as a smirk appeared on her face. "I know exactly what to do with these."

"I know that smirk." Said Bayley

"What are you planning on doing?" Adrian asked

"You'll see."

Taylor stood up, took the DVD's from Bayley and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sami asked

Taylor turned towards them.

"To put my plan in action."

With that being said, Taylor walked out of the room.

"I hate to be the authority right now." Tyler said as he got up. His match was first.

"You know what she going to do." Said Bayley

"I have an idea, but let's wait and see."

* * *

><p>After Tyler's, Sami's and Bayley's match, it was time for the Authority to cut their promo. Adrian stood by the guerilla watching and waiting. He wasn't scheduled to be out there but he felt the need to say his piece. He and Taylor agreed earlier that day they wanted to show the authority that they were still together. As the authority were in the ring rambling on about the network and what was best for business, "Break Orbit" blared through the arena and the crowd cheered as Adrian walked out onto the stage, with a mike and down the ramp.<p>

The authority had a confused look on their faces as Adrian got into the ring.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked

"And where is your championship belt?" Triple H asked

Stephanie glared at Triple H for a moment before looking back at Adrian. Adrian smirked for a moment.

"I still haven't forgiven for what you done to Taylor and me -"

"It was for your own good." Stephanie said "I understand that you have been together for a long time, but she was going to bring you down. You are our champ. You are representing this-"

Adrian cut her off.

"No, you do not understand." He said. "You just don't fuck with someone's relationship for your own amusement. Taylor wasn't going to bring me down. If anything, she brought out the best in me, and this company, because without her, you would still running around like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for something to make you relevant again."

Triple H and Stephanie growled as the crowd cheered.

"I mean, let's face it. Before she came here, people were booing, jeering, even getting up to leave during the shows and pay-per-views and they never came back. You were losing more and more fans every day. You needed her. As a matter of fact, she saved this company from being ruined. Even your father said so Stephanie. And instead of thanking her, you lied, broke up our relationship, and gotten her fired. How did Vince feel when he found out?"

"LISTEN YOU-"

Adrian cut Stephanie off again.

"No, you listen. You just messed up the one good thing you had, and now you're going to pay for it."

Triple H and Stephanie began to laugh.

"What are you talking about? You can't do anything by yourself." Said Triple H

Adrian smirked again. "Break Orbit" blares through the arena again. This time, Taylor walks onto the stage and down the ramp. She had a smile on her face. The crowd cheered even louder. Stephanie and Triple H had shocked looks on their faces. Taylor got onto the apron and Adrian held the ropes open so she could step in. Taylor's smile got even bigger as she watched Stephanie and Triple H stuttered. Adrian handed the mike to Taylor.

"Hello, did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well, I don't do what I'm told. Anyways, I was in the back, and I found some interesting things about the both of you." Taylor said

Triple H and Stephanie looked at each other before looking back at Taylor.

"What are you talking about?" Triple H asked

"Roll the footage!" Taylor yelled

The titantron came on and Stephanie and Randy's face showed on the screen. Stephanie's eyes widen as she saw herself and Randy talking about her going to get a divorce from Triple H, getting married to Randy, to getting rid of Taylor and ultimately the beginnings of them having sex. The screen turned off before they really got into it. The crowd began making all kinds off chants. Triple H began to pace.

"As you can see, Stephanie hasn't been the good wife she should've been." Said Taylor

"What the hell was that Steph?!"

Stephanie didn't hear Triple H. She just stood there in a trance. She couldn't believe what just happened. She snapped out of her stupor when she heard her name being called. She saw Triple H's angry face staring at her.

"What the fuck was that?!" Triple H yelled out

Stephanie began stuttering. She looked to see Adrian and Taylor smirking at her. She scowled.

"WELL?!" Triple H yelled out.

Stephanie scoffed. Her demeanor began to change.

"What do you want me to say? You're not that good anymore."

Triple H face turned red. Adrian, Taylor and the crowd began snickering.

"Not good anymore. You wasn't saying that last night."

The crowd "ooohhhed" as Adrian and Taylor shuddered in disgust.

"I was faking last night, just like any other night we were together. Let's face it. You can't give as good as Randy can. Not anymore at least."

Triple H stood there in shock. Before he could say anything else, Taylor interrupted.

"You're not so innocent either Triple H."

Triple H turned towards Taylor.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Not true. Roll the footage."

The titantron turned on again. The same office was shown, only this time, Triple H and Nikki Bella was there. Triple H was talking about divorcing Stephanie, taking the money and getting rid of Taylor if need be. They too began to have sex, but the screen cut off before it got too raunchy. Triple H had a shocked look on his face. Stephanie began to screech.

"You were giving me grief about being with Randy when you were with that skank?"

"What can I say? She gives as good as she gets. Besides, you're not that good in the sack either. At least not recently. You just lay there like a sack of potatoes."

Stephanie's face turned red as the crowd jeered. As the two began to argue, Adrian and Taylor got out of the ring and put their microphones on the apron.

"So, that was what you doing with the DVD's earlier?" Adrian asked

"Yeah, I know people who worked with the monitors and cameras, and they were only too happy to help." Taylor said

They heard a noise and turned to see Triple H's head turned to the side with a big red handprint on the cheek. Triple H growled and caught Stephanie's hand as she went for another slap. Before Taylor or Adrian could do anything, "No Chance in Hell" blares through the arena. The crowd cheers as Vince McMahon walks onto the stage and down the ramp. He shook hands with Taylor and Adrian before taking one of the mikes on the apron and getting in the ring.

"I would let go of Stephanie if I were you." Said Vince

Triple H let go of Stephanie and ran behind her dad.

"You saw what he did to me daddy. It was horrible."

Vince moved away from Stephanie. Stephanie stood there in shock.

"Daddy."

"Don't try to play innocent Stephanie. I saw and heard everything that happened out here. I'm ashamed of both of you. I'm ashamed of the both of you. If you didn't love each other, fine. You could've gotten a divorce from each other a long time ago. You didn't need to resort to cheating on each other. And with your co-workers too? You know what could happen now this is out in the open right?"

Both Triple h and Stephanie tried to explain and blame Taylor but Vince stopped them.

"That's another thing. What the hell were y'all thinking, trying to break up Taylor's relationship and getting her fired?"

"What's so special about her anyway? She's just a writer." Stephanie pouted

"Grow up. You're too old to be pouting. As Adrian said earlier, she did help bring this company up again. And I am grateful for that. You weren't doing what you were supposed to do, so somebody else did."

Stephanie let out another screech as Triple H shook his head.

"And as much as this pains me to say to the both of you, YOU'RE FIRED."

The crowd cheered loudly as Stephanie began to cry and Triple H began to try and talk sense to Vince.

"Enough. I have made up my mind. You two are to get your things and leave."

Vince then turned to Adrian and Taylor, who were still outside of the ring.

"As for you Taylor, you have your job back. I apologize for what daughter and son-in-law did."

Vince got out of the ring and walked towards the back, along with Stephanie and Triple H, who followed him, trying to get him to change his mind. Taylor and Adrian followed a minute later as the crowd cheered them. When they got backstage, Bayley, Tyler, Sami and Corey greeted them. Sami and Corey gave them a hug.

"That was awesome." Bayley said

"Ms. Vindictive." Tyler said "Good use of the DVD's."

Taylor gave a bow and said "Thank you."

The group began walking towards the locker room with Taylor saying thank you to everyone who congratulated her. Once they got there, they saw Stephanie standing by the door.

"What do you want?" Taylor asked

"For you to leave and my job." Said Stephanie

"Had you and your husband not done what you two had done, you would still have your job. As for me leaving, that's not happening anytime soon."

"This is my birthright. This is my life."

"You messed with my life and you got caught. That's your own fault. I don't want your birthright."

Stephanie growled.

"Stephanie!"

Stephanie turned to see her father Vince standing behind her.

"That's enough! Leave them alone."

"But dad, she-"

"I said enough. You have done more than your share of damage. Let's go. Now."

Stephanie left with one last glare to the group. Once Stephanie was out of their line of vision, the group entered the locker room. They grabbed their bags and walked out of the room. As soon as they got out of the building, they began walking towards their cars.

"What should we do now?" Sami asked

"I say we celebrate." Taylor said

"Yeah?"

"I want to." Bayley said

"Why not? I have a need to party." Tyler said

"Corey?"

Corey shook his head.

"Nah, I going to the hotel, but have fun for me."

Corey said his goodbye before going to his car.

"Adrian?"

"I'm gamed."

Sami, Tyler, and Bayley got into one car while Adrian and Taylor got into another.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked as they drove out of the parking lot

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm happy that this whole ordeal is over with." Taylor said

"Good. I'm happy too. I know I should've told you earlier."

"Yes, but I know why you didn't."

Taylor looked at Adrian who gripped the steering wheel. Taylor took one of his hands into her own.

"I want to get pass this and I want to do it with you. It's over now. Let's not worry about it anymore."

Adrian nodded and kissed the back of her hand.

"Now, give me a smile." Taylor said as she pinched his cheek

Adrian tried not to but did anyway. Who was he to deny her?


End file.
